Little Lords (Marvel version of Teen Titans)
by Jainmayank
Summary: When Avengers, Fantastic Four, Illuminati and X-Men were defeated by Goblin and his Sinister Syndicate, many heroes either died or were forced into hiding, until Spider-Man woke up from coma to lead a team of teenage superheroes.
1. Spider-Man (1)

_**New York City**_

Swinging above the peaceful Manhattan when the sun is brightest and JJJ is not jabbering about him being a nuisance. What more a spider can ask for? His phone rings. He stops by the Empire State Building and checks the notifications. _LOL Spiderman! Red Blue Thin Legs is Back!_ The post had 100k+ shares. Whenever he becomes a laughing stock on Internet, he shares a picture of Tony in an armour with a nose on Facebook.

The only difference is that there is no Iron-Man in town to blast him. In fact, his mobile is showing the year 2015. Just yesterday, it was 2014. Peter unmasks himself and sit beside his favourite gargoyle, Jef. "Anything new, Jef? An alien invasion, mutant outbreak or spider-verse portals? Speak to me." His earpiece plays a police broadcast requesting backup at OsCorp Towers. Spidey sighs and swings away, apologising to Jef for such a short meeting.

Rhino smashes the door and runs out of OsCorp Towers. Rhino stands 8 ft tall in a metal armour. The people run in fear. NYPD barricades the area. "Rhino, stand down." Captain Stacy orders the villain. Rhino drops the box and keeps his arm on the ground. The foot rockets burst in flames and Rhino runs and tackles the police cars in front of him. The car falls on one of the OsCorp trucks.

Rhino releases a roar and turns to Captain Stacy. Stacy tries to stand up but he broke his knee in the impact. Before Rhino can squash Stacey's skull under his gigantic leg, a loud voice interrupted, "Hey Rhino-" he turns and see Spider-Man sticking on the walls behind. "That is some extreme makeover. Had a free session in a spa?" Rhino grabs a car and throws it on the vigilante. Spidey dodges. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait- no lame warnings, no cliche comebacks, nothing."

Rhino's horn transforms into a machine gun. Spidey swings and saves Stacey from the line of fire. "Take care of him." Spidey jumps at Rhino's head. "Knock! Knock! Someone is there?" Spidey asks with witty mischievousness. "AAAAHHHH!" A jolt of electricity charge knocks Spider-Man off the armour. "When did you go down for dirty tricks?" Spidey webs him and throws him on the floor. "You should lose on some carbs?"

A rocket fist sends him flying. "It is a very cheap Transformers 4 ripoff." Spidey swings and makes distance between himself and the crowd. Spidey whistles. "Fetch boy!" Rhino roars and sends another rocket fist after Spider-Man. "Shit." The rocket fist is faster than the first. Spider-Man turns and webs the building on both side simultaneously and stick them together. "Slingshot-" the fist slows down. Spidey puts his utmost strength to hold the webs together. Spidey is knocked out. Webs were not durable.

"Cover him, boys." Captain Stacey shouts and orders the officers to bring Spidey back to safety. Rhino is on his feets again. He shouts shattering every glass windows and doors. All guns target him. He shoots a missile at the officers. In a second, the scene is filled with smoke, flames and heat. Captain Stacey ducks and closes his eyes. After the impact, he looks up and see another man standing in front of Rhino. "Who the hell is he?" Captain asks.

The guy is riding a hoverboard. He is dressed in black and wear mouth cloth to hide his identity. He draws a sword and charges at the villain. Rhino now standing on four legs charges as well. The officers are already out of the scene. The vigilante cuts off his horn and the rhino is down. "Well isn't that too obvious." The crowd burst into cheers. He keeps his hoverboard in his backpack and meets Captain.

"Who are you?" Stacey asks.

"You can call me Skyknife." The vigilante answers. The police officers surround him with guns. Stacey and Skyknife share a look. "Is he alright?" For few seconds, they are still.

"You look a lot like Goblin," Stacey says. "How do I know you are not an enemy?"

"I am not his- so technically I am not yours either." Skyknife answers. Stacey nods and gives him permission to go.

"My head hurts," Spidey complains and asks. "Is the Rhino down?"

"Yes." Skyknife answers. Spidey gives a sigh of relief. "What happened to you?"

"Have been out of shape for a while. Alas! my gym membership is already over.."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Not anymore." Spidey jumps and sticks to the wall. "I am not spitting another word until you tell me what is going on? Why there is no Rhino in the armour? And are you from the Avengers?"

"Your amnesia is worse than I imagined." Skyknife murmured to himself.

"Amnesia? You just said amnesia?" Spidey struggles to understand the situation- A high-tech armoured Rhino and a mysterious masked vigilante who looks a lot like Goblin. "Man look, whoever you are, thanks for saving me but you are creeping me out with that silence. Care to speak? How do you know about the amnesia?"

Skyknife slaps his palm and complains, "You always talk so much?" Spidey does not answer. Skyknife equips his hoverboard. "This place is not safe. Do you want answers? Then follow me." Skyknife takes off from the scene. Spidey does not want to, but he still follows him around. He webs his board. "You are cleaning that."

"Yeah. Yeah. So where are we going?" Spider-Man asks. "Just hold on tightly. We are increasing speed." Skyknife leans forward. Spider-Man holds the web with both hands and screams, "Best ride ever."

* * *

 ** _Tri-Skellion_**

Spider-Man gives a shocking expression when he sees the current condition of Tri-Skellion. It is reduced to rubbles and craters. "What happened here?"

"A war," Skyknife answers as he walks ahead. Spidey follows him. "Illuminati had a meeting here before the crisis. They thought if the leaders are killed, their respective teams will automatically be destroyed."

"An all-out war with SHIELD and Illuminati? No one is crazy enough." Spidey jokes.

"Everyone thought that before they stabbed Black Bolt to death." Spidey stops walking in horror. "I knew you would not believe me. You wouldn't believe it because you don't want to. But the greatest and mightiest of all people are either killed or forced into hiding."

"And you? Why are you still fighting?" Spidey asks.

"Does it matter? What matters is that I am on your side." He answers. "Now follow me-" he orders. He takes him to a tunnel. "It will be the last place they will search."

"We had something like that here?" Spidey asks as he is impressed with Fury's foresight.

"You are impressed with this? Then you are going to start fanboying for what is coming."

"Hmm- you can joke?" Spidey teases Skyknife. The tunnel ends and both of them find themselves in an abandoned bunker. Other than those two, the bunker has few weapons, armours, transports and Stark Tech. "I feel like I am in some dystopian Scifi military drama."

"It is the least they can prepare. SHIELD resources are scattered all over the globe. We were lucky to find the active ones."

"We?"

"Surviving SHIELD agents and remaining heroes in contact. We pooled all our resources together to save you and initiate Project Lord."

"Me!? Wait- what!? When did this happen? How come I don't know anything about it?" Spidey asks. He is confused and tries to make sense out of all.

"You were in a coma for a whole year." Spider-Man can't believe it. He wants to say a lot of things but he just can't. "I know it is out of nowhere. It sounds unreal. But Fury told me to save you and I did. He said something about Project Lords and said you are a key component. But unfortunately, you are suffering from amnesia."

"Shocking? I mean Fury to say so much about me is news to my ears. I don't think I was ever ready for this big of an opportunity."

"That is why I was asking, what is the last thing you remember?" Skyknife asks again and this time more rudely.

"Watching film with my friends-"

"That is it?"

"That is it. Why expecting something huge?"

"No. I found the tickets in your bunker. They dated back a year ago. This means you lost the memories for last 6 months before coma Those 6 months were important because you were trained to lead the project."

"Wait- hold on- what the? Six months in a coma; six months in training; leading a team. Just what is going on here?"

"Maybe this will trigger something?" Skyknife plays a recording.

 _A goblin wearing a suit_  
 _Whispers in my ear_  
 _He told me the truth_  
 _End of Days is near._

"No-"

"Yes- Goblin created an army of enhanced super villains using OsCorps Super Soldier Programme. His team Sinister Syndicate infiltrated the US military, terrorist organisation and SHIELD. Created total anarchy."

"Goblin is not capable of that. Sure he can backflip over a skyscraper, but that crazy rubber face is not smart of planning in such a depth." Spidey says drawing over Green's face.

"Well if he is not completely in his goblin form-"

Spidey drops the pen. "Goblin and Norman, that is bad."

"My point is since Avengers, X-Men and Fantastic Four are executed, it is our responsibility to find the young ones from the safe zones and lead a team against him," Skyknife says. He opens the list of locations and members in the project.

"So that is it. Is project lord gathering a team of young heroes to fight against a catastrophic villainous organisation? And that reminds me, what is Cabal doing?"

"Red Skull and other members of Cabal now lead several factions in Sinister Inc. HYDRA is now an official organisation and Hammer Tech is the political face of Sinister Inc."

"Dang it."

"It is worse than you imagined, but we still have some hope. Now we need to change the design of your costume. If they know that the original spiderman is back then they will act more aggressive."

"I can't upgrade my suit."

"Yes, you can. This place is more than a safehouse. Do you have your SHIELD ID card?"

"I guess so."

"Good. We will need it for next phase."

"What phase?"

* * *

 ** _Goblin Island (near Savage Land)_**

"There is a vigilante in New York." Grim shouts. "And what were you doing? If Goblin finds out. He will kill me right away." Grim Reaper throws the foot soldier away and punches the glass window in anger.

"You are angry? That is rare."

"Ghost!? You are back!?"

"Goblin won't kill you. He will find it boring." Ghost says. He uses a voice modulator to produce a loud whispering sound. "A rhino unit was taken down earlier today by a vigilante."

"Must be the Skyknife piece of crap I am hearing about for past few days. I thought it was a rumour but-"

"No, it was a work of different vigilante in blue and red."

Grim Reaper gasps. He rushes and grabs the white informant by the collar and pulls him up. Ghost is suffocating and his feet are unable to find the floor. "Stop fooling around."

"It's true mate. Spi-Spiderman is alive and well. But we can assume that- that it is a completely different person." Grim Reaper leaves him. Ghost in relief inhales every inch of oxygen around him. His phasing suit is switched off by Goblin.

"I will Deal with it before Goblin finds out."

"Assembling Sinister Six?"

"Yes." Reaper opens his closet and takes out the largest scythe he can find in the closet.

* * *

 ** _Tri-Skellion_**  
 ** _(Underground Lvl.2)_**

"This elevator never moves without a legit identity proof. Which in this case is a SHIELD key card?"

"Feeling special. Where is my eyepatch?" Spidey jokes. He tries to lighten up the mood. "Are you a robot?"

 _Please identify yourself._

Spiderman keeps the card in front of the scanner. "I understand that Osborn is controlling the Goblin but how is he doing it? He won against Doom and Loki?"

"If my information is right then Loki disappeared even before the Big Fall and Doctor Doom and Mandarin hijacked the Prison 43 in the negative zone to muster the cosmic energy."

"Yeah it thus sounds like them."

 _Beep._

The elevator doors open and to their astonishment, the lvl.3 was every nerd's heaven. Spidey's mouth drops open and even Skyknife gasps in surprise. "So this is it. Project Lords are the Legacy Initiative."

Level 2 is an inventory chamber full of blueprints, guns, swords, costumes, spy gadgets and even the legendary shield of Captain America. "I heard about the initiative in the news. So it was true that SHIELD was recruiting potential candidates to inherit the mantle of heroes."

"I don't know much, but let's find out."


	2. SkyKnife (1)

**SKYKNIFE Pt.1**

 **Triskelion** **(Present Day)**

"Is your name inspired by Skyfall?" Spidey asks. He is trying new designs for his outfit. He wants a familiar feel in his uniform, but still a cooler look.

"Not a big James Bond films," Skyknife answers as he checks out his rocket boots.

"My best friend is. But he likes Stat Wars better. Ooh." He outfit has some black design with the classic blue and red webbings design. "These gloves have a Repulsor Webbings."

"Woah-" Skyknife shouts. "It is hard to make balance in these things." He is flying around the testing area just like the drunken Iron Man and War Machine who burnt the Ferrari. The video got a million hits.

"Shall we start Phase 2 of the project?" Spidey asks.

"What is the phase 2?"

"Contacting the young heroes. Starting the initiative and forming a team to defeat Goblin Army."

Skyknife strikes the floor with his katana to stop his crazy flight. "Do you know how to stop these this-" He loses his grip and his head hits the ceiling. "Damn."

Spidey throws a pair of goggles for Skyknife. "Wear these safety goggles. They will teach you in no time. Now can we focus here? I need your attention."

* * *

 **Goblin Island**

"I need a Rhino and a Grizzly unit, the twin set and you Shocker." Reaper orders Shocker who is enjoying a good hamburger and onion rings. "You fought him before. You know him better than anyone."

"You know that money talks in this business." Shocker says while unwrapping his second hamburger. Reaper knew that unlike other original members of Sinister Syndicate, Shocker holds no grudge or personal agenda against Spiderman, meaning he is the only one besides Goblin to think rationally and logically in the mission.

"200 grand is big enough deal."

"Other than the smell of this burger, I love the smell of green. You are a smart man, aren't you?" Shocker is very patient. He is playing his cards smoothly. He knows his role in the mission and how much It's worth is.

"Tch. 700 grand and new gauntlets will be yours."

"1 million grand. I don't need gauntlets. I can engineer them from trash and still beat you to crap." The blade of his pitch black scythe is touching Shocker's neck. "Are you threatening me?"

"I admire your guts or is this the utter foolishness? They call me, the Grim Reaper for no reason."

"Maybe both."

"Silence."

His loud command disappeared in the noise of the explosion, the smoke and heat filled the room. The hole now replaced the expensive timber wall. Grim Reaper's body is aching. Shocker wants near him and says. "Transfer the amount in an hour."

* * *

 **Triskelion**

"I am seriously not liking your new suit. Now to the Phase-2, once every young hero is released, you will be briefing them on the situation."

"I myself am confused. It is like an episode of Lost. You get it."

"We will be live in 3.2.1."

Skyknife press the button and every SHIELD bunker throughout the are deactivated. Communication is on and everyone is waking up to hear their new leader, the nerdy Peter Parker giving a speech. He is trembling. His mouth is spitting nothing when needed the most. He takes a deep breath and remembers his training sessions with Captain America, his first mission with Iron Man, his trip to Asgard with Thor, the science expedition with Fantastic Four, the movie nights with his mutant friends and martial arts lesson from Black Widow and Hawkeye.

He remembers the reason he wears the mask: to save Aunt May, to make Uncle Ben proud, to enjoy life with his friends and to save his city. His past was full of mystery, but one thing he knows for sure is that he have to do this.

"We were put in a coma for a whole year and lot of things happened while we were sleeping. The most tragic thing that happened is the death of our leaders, the members of Illuminati. One by one they either killed them or forced them into hiding. If you are listening to me, Avengers, Fantastic Four, Defenders, SHIELD, X-Men and New Warriors are no more. An organization calling itself Sinister Syndicate infected the world with terror, but no more. We are not alone, my lords. Today let's make an oath to protect the streets once again and become the world's mightiest and the brightest. They started the war and we will end it. Today I am summoning you. Become my Little Lords."

Skyknife turns off the communication. Spidey finally loses his posture. "How was it?"

"Not anywhere near Independence Day and Pacific Rim."

"Well, no one can." Spider-Man agrees and jumps off. "Now we need to find intel: safe zone, enemy location and most importantly teammates."

"The nearest bunker is in the underground tunnels below Midtown High. My money is on Silk."

"Yeah. I don't think SHIELD sees Black Cat as an asset."

"Nich Fury and Black Cat in one room. Never."

* * *

 **Goblin Island**

"Twins are nothing, but a pair of emotionless weapons who listens to my command." Grim grins, boasting about his catch. "I caught them in Sokovia."

"You killed their mother and father?" Shocker asks.

"You heard the news? They were the foster parents. Their history is just full of riddles."

"You took it personally."

"Oh, so the great Shocker also have his code of ethics."

"Not at all. I just know when to stop. Never in my lifetime, my enemies ever had a personal score against me."

"What is the fun in that?" Reaper loudly asks gulping a huge glass of whiskey.

"It what makes me more dangerous than you." Shocker answers. "Because emotions don't interfere in my business."

"Bang yourself. I hired you. I am your boss. Don't lecture me." Reaper shouts in anger and walks away.

Shocker stops walking. He sighs. He takes some time before leaving. Luggage is in. Reaper is waiting in the hangar.

"A goblin wearing a suit  
Whispered in my ears,  
He told me the truth,  
Hold onto everything dear,  
End of days is"  
Reaper laughs remembering the moment where he killed the Maximoff's parents in Sokovia and Hawkeye in his own home. "You are freaking late Shocker."

"Let's get going."

"What was his children's names?" Reaper asks.

"Whose children?" Shocker asks.

"Hawkeye. I should have killed his children. Pardon them with the pain of seeing the death of their parents in nightmares. You know their names?"

"Never met him."

"I will love hunting them." Grim enters the jet.

Shocker mutters, "I hate him."

* * *

 **Triskelion**

"What is your name?" Spidey asks his partner whose face is hidden with aviators goggles and face cloth.

"Where is it coming from?" Skyknife asks. Spidey can tell that he is trying to ignore the topic.

"I just thought that if we are working together then we should know each other's secret identity."

"Saying the guy who never told his secret to Avengers."

"It is different."

"How?"

"Because I am a leader now. And a team leader must share everything with his team."

"Don't try to play a good guy here. You are a selfish guy who never joined Avengers or Future Foundation when he was given a chance because he had to maintain his individual fame. Tell me why did you quit the Avengers after the HYDRA mission." The atmosphere between them is tensed. Everything Knife said towers over Spidey's shoulder. "Let's get this done. I am tired of working with you alone."

Skyknife paces away. "Because I had no choice." He stops and turns to see spandex. "Goblin kidnapped my aunt. He knows my identity. He blackmailed me to come alone or he will kill her the very second at the sight of any other hero. I opposed the direct order and compromised the mission. So yes, it was selfish of me to choose one life over millions, but I was emotionally compromised. Usually, I make up a plan, but- look I am sorry if you lost something, but what if you were in my place?"

Peter thinks he will cry if Skyknife walks away without a silence. There is an awkward silence which is broken. "We will need a plan. Goblin will send his Sinister Six after me."

"So are we cool?"

"There is more to the story. But I can work with this for now." Skyknife steps up on his hover board. "Web up, we need a teammate to catch."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Who do you think is Skyknife? Next Chapter- Summon (1).**_


	3. Summon (1)

Queens, New York

Skyknife sure broke enough traffic rules to spend a night in jail, only if he was on his hoverboard in the skies of New York which is familiar with Armors and Demi-Gods passing by like it is nothing. Spider-Man is not enjoying the ride thanks to all the rough turns, his new partner is taking.

"Who gave you the license to fly this thing- whoa?" Spidey screams. "Can we make it there alive."

"Why don't you just shut up and swing on your webs?" Skyknife growls. "We need to get there ASAP."

"That is why I am taking a lift. You know the difference between fast and rush, don't you?"

"I can see the school "

Spider-Man is not sure if he can call it the Midtown High School he remembered it just some other abandoned old building in the district. "The school seems oddly quiet. It is Monday."

"The school is closed," Skyknife answers and lands on the rooftop. "According to you, detention room on the ground floor leads to abandoned subway tunnels."

"There is a secret passage that leads to that tunnel. If power is still running then we can still use the passage. That leads to my question, why did not we landed on the entrance!"

"Because-" Skyknife gives his goggles to Spidey. He wears it and gasps. "Mines are planted on the entrance. This building is now home to thugs who hide children to do their dirty work."

"I never heard of it before." Spidey takes iff the goggles.

"Your perfect world was killed in the wake of this." Skyknife takes his goggles back. "War changed the city for bad."

* * *

Midtown High - 3F

"I hate schools when no one is around. You know it was once hijacked by Zodiac?" Spider-Man says trying to start a conversation but Skyknife keeps walking without giving any intention to the Webhead.

"You know the rules." Some teens walk out of the shadows carrying anything that can be used as a weapon- metal pipes, bats, chains and even brooms. "You in our territory. Get the heck out, Knife. You don't want your skinny legs to get fractured."

"Hush homie. We are here to find a friend."

"Who are they?" Spidey asks.

"Red Wolves. They are a small time gang from streets. They are getting more active since-"

"Don't. Tell. Me."

"Ignoring me you fools?" Brick shouts at the two costumes. "Get out of here or else I am going to open those skulls and fill them with-" Spidey webs his mouth.

"No! No! No! Children read these stuff." Spidey humors him as he webs the goons to the wall.

Skyknife draws the saber. It is wrapped in chains. The baldy smiles showing his rotten yellow teeth. "Wrong move." Electricity runs through the chain taking the bald goon.

Spider-Man ducks, dodging the bat swung at him. "That can kill somebody." He kicks his chin and the goons head hits the roof. "I applied too much strength. Are you alright?"Skyknife is choking a fatso when Spidey calls for him, "Sky! He needs a doctor."

"Don't you dare turn your back?" Spidey carries the kid and jumps up. He sticks himself to the wall. "Come down and fight."

"You friend is hurt. Get him to doctor or he can go to coma."

"Like I care!" Brick jumps, reaching enough height to smash his hammer. Spidey blocks the hammer with one hand. He then grabs the hammer and pushes Brick back on the wall. He cries in pain.

"You want to kill him?"

"For him, he is just a pet dog which can be replaced by some other dog from the street. Bring him to me, I will give him the first aid." Spidey sees a new side of Skyknife. He can do things other than fight. Rest of the goons on the floor are already lying on the floor in pain. "He will live."

"We should avoid any more fights. There is a small space behind the walls which was intended for installing an elevator, we can use it directly climb down." Spidey suggests. He picks up the injured boy and carries him inside a classroom.

"Good idea," Skyknife replies. The school now reeks of cigarettes, alcohol and the walls are painted with faces of villains, lockers are broken and the floors are trashed. It is hard to believe that this was a school 6 months ago.

* * *

Underground Subway

"Little Lords? Seriously? He is better than that. I am not calling myself that. I mean it is worse than calling Loki, the Reindeer Games." Eva complains about her new team's name. "How shall I get out of here?" She asks herself. "I am hungry and I am hundred percent sure that all my workout is wasted or not. Maybe they froze us just like Captain America. Man, my head hurts. I am acting like Webhead now."

She wears her mask to activate for night vision support. "Guess father was wrong in this one. Gadgets do come handy."

* * *

3F - GF

"Finally I can breathe," Skyknife says.

"I am sensing a change in attitude here. You are more talkative now. More approachable I suppose." Spidey says.

"How much further?"

"Just a few steps and it is not an answer. I think you know the way around the school. For first few turns, you were leading so don't you dare lie about memorizing the map or any other bullshit." Spidey says as he refills his web shooters with more web fluid.

"We are not going to have this talk now?"

"We are. You are hiding something. You broke your voice changer, and your breathing was unstable after the fight so I can tell that you did not inject yourself with Goblin Green."

"Of course not. I just stole some tech from him and when did you discover out about the modulator?" Skyknife asks.

Spidey stops walking. They are here. The detention room. Peter Parker never thought that he will enter this room willingly. The room had a big hole in the center. He peeks a little. "That is deep."

"We have to climb down?"

"Of course." Spidey pushes the Sky into the pit.

"Wooooaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"It will be FUNNNNNNNNNN!" Spidey dives in.

* * *

GF to Underground Subway

"Why?" Knife is still ranting about Spidey throwing him into the pit, but in later's defense, Skyknife has a hoverboard.

"Hello! Anybody here!? I am Spider-Man. We are here to rescue you!" Spidey loudly calls for the Lord who was sleeping in the bunker hidden here.

"You will blow our cover," Skyknife complains.

"Our alley is here. He or she might be confused and-" White Tiger jumps out of dark and attacks Skyknife. "is probably attacking you right now."

Skyknife grabs her hair and throws him on the ground. "What is your problem Kitty Cat?"

"My name is White Tiger you goblin."

Claws extend from her claw. She runs on the walls and attacks the vigilante again. Skyknife defends with his hoverboard, complaining about the marks later. Sky draws his sword, and both runs to attack but Spidey comes between the two thick heads.

"Stop it! You two! Stop acting like spoilt kids from Franklin Storm Institutes."

"Get out Webhead..."

"She started this."

"You guys started this a year ago."

"STOP IT!" Spider-Man shouts at the peak of his voice. "White Tiger meet Skyknife and Skyknife meet White Tiger, master of spiritual martial arts and have shamanic control over the spirit of wind tiger."

"How can you trust him? I mean no offense, but he may be is working for Goblin. How can you trust him? You know anything about him?"

"Eva has point. You know our identity. It is only fair to know yours."

"I don't think my identity will make any difference."

"Every little thing makes a difference. Captain America believed in these words. So do I? So unless you reveal your identity, you will be treated as Lords' enemy."

Both the heroes look at each other, Skyknife can see that negotiation with him won't make the slightest difference. Spider-Man is sticking to his words.

"It will be hard to digest."

"I already am used to these kinds of things."

"Are you?"

"Yes pretty much."

Skyknife keeps his hand on his mouth guard, but suddenly a loud noise disturbs their conversation. "It came from above." White Tiger shouts.

"Grab me, Tiger. We are getting out of here."

* * *

Underground Subway to GF

"Unbelievable." Every guy on the floor is dead. Spider-Man realizes now. This is not the same safe world he left. It is now a cruel world where villains rule.

"Spider, no one is breathing here. No sign of life." White Tiger informs.

"We need to-" A blur push him on the wall. It then pushes Spiderman and White Tiger simultaneously.

The blur stops and looks at the heroes. He carries Spider-Man out of the school. The bombs in the entrance explode. The blur keeps punching him. Spider-Man is too slow to protect him. He then streaks the hero from the gate to an old DBC building and slams him over a metal pillar.

Spider-Man cries in pain. "You are paying the hospital bill."

"Oh, you won't be alive for that."

He looks up and six monstrous eyes are gleaming in shadows.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Please read and follow the story on Wattpad_


	4. Summon (2)

Six pairs of monstrous eyes are gleaming in shadows. He is suddenly floating in the air. He can't move his body. "You don't look like our classic Spider-Man." Grim shrugs him off.

"He can always change his uniform." Shocker says.

"Let's test him. Scarlet, throw him out of the window."

"He uses webs to swing around the city, you moron." Shocker says.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Spiderman asks.

"Scarlet shut his mouth." Reaper orders.

"Scarlet? You mean-" Scarlet Witch shuts his face up. Shocker then knocks him on the wall by blasting him with his gauntlets. "What the-"

"Give me some quality time with him. Let me check if he is real or not." Shocker says as he fixes his gauntlets.

An uppercut followed by a straight punch on his face and Spider-Man is send flying. He is now three rooms away. "Guess I put too much strength in that punch."

A hoverboard hits Shocker's elbow elbows and smashes him into the right wall. "What the-"

"You alright?"

"Am I hearing Skyknife's voice in my head. Dang it. I am going insane."

"No, you dumbass. I installed a wire in your suit. We are coming for you."

"Need 10 minutes to-"

The connection is cut. Scarlet Witch tampers with the frequency. Reaper sends the twin to take care of the heroes while he enjoys the show.

Quicksilver checks every room, washrooms, and offices and finally finds the heroes on the room. "Did he checked the whole building in 10 seconds? That is faster than Flash on CW."

"Hey-" Skyknife uses dog whistles to tease the speedster mutant. "Follow me." He jumps off the roof.

"NO!" Tiger screams in horror. She was too late. She couldn't grab his hand in time.

Spider-Man head is hurting. He will do anything to drink hot cocoa and read his favorite Captain America comic book. "Don't take it personally. I am hired to hurt. It is just a business."

"Why?"

Shocker stops before he can blast him with another shockwave.

"Why did you killed them? All those people in the school."

"What?"

"Shocker!" Reaper loudly calls his name. "Why am I not hearing the screams?"

"Why don't you take part in the fun?"

Reapers turns. White Tiger is standing there, ready to beat the hell out of the scythe-bearing villain. He uses climbing axes as a weapon of choice. "It will be really entertaining."

Skyknife is being chased by the twins. He wished to use New York traffic for an advantage, but Quicksilver just keeps coming at him. On the other hand, the sister is trying to get her aim right to blast the goblin lookalike with a telekinetic blast. Skyknife turns, just saving himself from crashing into the bus. Kids on the bus click a nice picture if him doing that.

 _Who is this hot dude? ~ twitter_

The cars keep flying in Manhattan. Daily Bugle Communication helicopter is recording the whole fight sequence. Quicksilver finally outruns Skyknife and stop at the end of the road. Both of them are coming from opposite direction.

"Eject," Skyknife shouts.

"Command confirmed."

Skyknife jumps out of the way before Quicksilver can hit him. "Magnet Activate."

"Command confirmed." The hoverboard turns and catches him. Quicksilver crashes down to a Garbage Truck. Skyknife hears a loud noise from inside the opera house on the end of the road. Rhino and Grizzly jump out of the building, with ferocity, Glass shatters, and crumbles everywhere.

"You kidding me." Both machines are larger, stronger and faster. Skyknife starts running again. Rhino and Grizzly are easily chasing with him, crushing every darn vehicle and street lights under their feet. "I will need an ally." He looks at Scarlet Witch.

Reaper and White Tiger keep advancing at each other. In this dual between claws and axes, former are winning. White Tiger keep attacking the villain while he is defending. She tries to knock him down with a knee kick, but he defends again, punches her back.

"Is the old man out of his breath?"

"This Kitty Cat got a dog tongue."

White Tiger channels the power of tiger amulet and roars. She uses her four limbs to climb and run on the wall. She attacks Grim from above. This time Grim defends with his scythe. He can feel the ground below him breaking.

"You converted your attack into a punch?" White Tiger jumps away from him. "Now I am angry."

"He killed those kids?"

"I don't think you knew that part."

"I did not get paid for this bullshit."

"It is always about money for you. You don't care about casualties."

"You know me better. I don't kill. I never will. I am a thief, a villain for hire, but not a killer."

"Don't make excuses." Spider-Man shouts. Webbing simultaneously from both the shooters and turns himself into. "Slingshot!" He kicks Shocker with a brute force, enough to send him flying five rooms away. "Those walls will give you a good massage."

Spider-Man's head is buzzing. He backflips to dodge the shockwave. The dirt clouds are blocking his vision so he has to depend completely on his spider sense.

"AAAHHH!"

A scream comes from the hallways. "Tiger?" he calls.

Skyknife keeps dodging the psionic blast which keeps getting faster and accurate. Skyknife's plan is to get near the Witch and explode a bomb on her face. Not a bright idea. In fact, it is a psycho plan. He has to take the risk.

"Right! Left! Left! Center! God, you are too predictable." He mocks her. He is trying to piss her off. The more she is distracted, more mistakes are expected. She then chokes him with her telekinesis. "You are ugly."

She waves her wrist. Skyknife screams. New Yorkers are crowding below. Looking at both of them. The Witch is now in the memory lane. She is torturing him with cruelest, most tragic memories.

He is close enough. His hand is trembling, but he finally reaches for her head. "Die you bitch." He activates the bomb. The explosion sends both of them flying in the opposite directions.

His body is hurting, but he still gives off a nasty smirk. "Don't mess with my brain." Quicksilver finally zooms in. He is upset about what the hero did to his sister. Also, he smells bad. "You look bad."

"It is a torture technique. She won't die. I am just breaking her fingers, one after another." Spider-Man sees helplessly at the Grim Reaper. If he moves an inch, he will kill Tiger with his scythe. "Let me narrate a story to you. There were two brothers. The Younger brother was always cherished, while the Older brother was secretly tormented and tortured by his parents, When little brother tried to help him, instead of grateful sentiments, jealousy, rage and bloodlust consumed him and he punches his brother until he was coughing blood. That is my story." He breaks another finger. "He then sold his body and became a weapon, while younger brother became world famous. I was not born a killer, this world never accepted me, so I turned against it."

"I heard this story somewhere," Spider-Man says. "Wonder-Man. You are his-"

"Was, before I killed him and hanged his head in front of his legacy's front door."

"You are insane."

"I am." Scythe is touching her neck. A drop of blood is flooding down her skin and the fear of death is dulling her senses.

"Stop!" White Tiger is rescued before Reaper can hurt him anymore. She is now on the other side of the building.

"What the-"

"I brought some reinforcement." Skyknife flies in with Scarlet Witch. Skyknife draws his sword and charges at Grim. Quicksilver zooms into the room, and is knocked down by shockwave knocks him unconscious.

"Damn him."

"Leave Shocker to me, Witch, you wake him up." Spider-Man webs and swings to where Shocker is waiting for him.

Scarlet Witch gently presses Quicksilver face and channel her power. Her eyes glow and she screams. "Wake up Pietro." She sends a telepathic blast and he wakes up immediately.

"What happened?" He loudly asks. he is breathing faster and looks at his sister. "I didn't see that coming."

"We have work to do." Wanda orders. "Get up."

"I am 12 minutes older than you."

Shocker keeps punching Spider-Man. Shocker's punches are enhanced by shockwaves. Every punch feels stronger than before. "Your nana punches better."

Spider-Man webs his gauntlets and slams him down on the ground, "I knew it, you are the real Spider-Man. The Same lame sense of humor."

Skyknife is getting the upper hand in his fight. "Aren't you going to teach me a lesson?"

"You don't have a style of handling a sword. No technique to attack and defend yourself. So you won't realize it?"

"What?"

"Your sword." Skyknife looks upon his sword. "It is cracking."

Reaper gets up and swings his scythe with full strength. Skyknife defense is futile. The sword breaks. He feels lucky. The wound on his shoulders is not deep.

"Next blow will-"

"Shocker to Grim, mission is completed. He is not Spider-Man."

"What?"

"I am already on the jet. We are retreating."

"No, come back. Kill these piece of shit."

"It was not part of the job. Just like killing bystanders, You think Goblin will like you creating this ruckus just for a fake spider."

Grim Reaper bite his tongue. "Next time kid. I will kill you next time." Grim walks away leaving Skyknife wounded on the floor.

Quicksilver is running away from Grizzly. "Hey, Pooh. I don't have your honey." Grizzly roars. "Time for second gear. " He wears his protective goggles and disappears from the sight. The machine stops as the limbs dismantle from the main body. Quicksilver zooms back and forth and finally dismantle him completely.

"You are slow Pietro."

Rhino's body is floating in the air, separated and crushed into the trash. "Show off."

The ship takes off from the old DBC building. Wanda tries to stop the ship but she is tired and week. She falls from mind break. Quicksilver catch her and bring her back on the roof. Rest of the heroes are already there.

"Why did not you stopped them from leaving?" Quicksilver asked.

"Because if not, they would have killed us. They are stronger than our expectation. Now how did you got free from that zombie mind control thingy?" Spider-Man asks

"It is Mesmero's doing. Fortunately, your friend there had Flash Bombs that can tamper with hypnotism. I created a telepathic barrier as of that point, I am immune to him. I created a psychic link Pietro when we were young so I can always cure him."

"True and still boasting." Pietro jokes,

"No, I am not."

"We will need some rest, but first Skyknife."

"I know, I know. The big reveal." Skyknife unties his mouthguard.

"What are you guys talking about?" Wanda asks. "You don't know his identity?"

"Not yet." Eva answers.

"Well, then you are in for a shocker."

Skyknife finally takes off his masks and he reveals his identity, leaving everybody but Wanda in a shocking surprise. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Wait for the big reveal.**_


	5. Twins (1)

**Tri-Skellion**

"Finally, it is nice to meet someone who can understand, how it feels to have a supervillain father," Wanda says.

All the lords return to tri-skellion. Spider-Man escorts White Tiger to the medical bay. Osborn leads the twins to spare bunkers (or rooms) in the underground base.

"But even Magneto never took down an entire army of heroes," Harry says, He parks his hoverboard in some corner, "Still he was never much of a father, to begin with."

"It hit me pretty hard back there. To find out that you are Skyknife. I mean you were a weak kid who was good in three-pointers." Pietro says.

"Shut up Pietro. Sorry on behalf of my brother. He can be so stupid sometimes."

"No problem. I am used to this stuff."

"Really?"

"Well unlike you guys. When people called your mutants, what was it like?"

"Sad, lonely. People's gazing at you with disgust and anxiety, when we passed by them always made me think: why we were born? Now multiply that feel with every day of your life." Wanda answer almost brings tears in Osborn's eyes.

"We were happy when scientist announced that our powers are non-mutant, but then we thought of the mutant friends who grew up with us," Pietro says.

Harry watches their saddened faces and tries to change the topic. "So found any big nice room?"

In the medical bay, computers are healing Eva. "Your wounds will probably take 3 weeks max to heal."

"Damn it."

"It is not that bad."

"No, I am talking about Harry."

"What about him?" Spider sense tingles and Peter catches whatever Eva threw at him. Peter sighs and answers, "I guess I deserved this. He has every right to be angry at me. I hid my secret for 3 years. But he is not even trying to understand me. The circumstances which forced me to wear the mask."

"Why do we need this mask anymore? We don't have any personal liabilities anymore." White Tiger asks.

"They are not only an instrument to hide our identities. These masks are now a symbol of hope to many people who are scared of Goblin and his Sinister Syndicate."

"I like this room. Dibs on the top bed." Quicksilver says. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"We will decide on chores."

"Pietro, have you see my jacket?" Wanda asks.

"Laundry."

"Get it for me please."

"Aye, aye!" Pietro streaks out of the room.

"Are you sure alright? You were under the effects of Globulin Green. It makes you insane."

"As you can see, we are alright."

"Found your jacket." Pietro throws it on the bed and runs back to where Peter is digging out vegetables. "Woah."

"I know right. These are months worth of supply."

"Can I help?"

"Sure how about you peel some potatoes lying in the kitchen?"

"Got it." Pietro streaks back and forth. "Done."

"Really?"

"Yes. Give me more work."

"I think dinner will be prepared in no time."

"How are you now, Eva?" Wanda asks.

"My whole body still hurt a little bit. And what about you? Getting comfortable here."

"Well to be honest. It is just 5 of us. I am going to spend a lot of time with you since we are the only girls on the team."

"Peter calls us Little Lords. And thanks for a headache. Do you remember anything from your time in Goblin's commands?"

"Nothing. I do remember being in Russia with my folks. It was like being trapped in a loop whereby the end of the day, my parents are killed by a shadowy figure. Whatever I do, I can never save my parents?"

"Damn. I can't imagine what it is like."

"No one should ever experience what it feels like. The agony, the helplessness and the anger which all accumulates and kills a soul forever."

"I follow this girl. I know she is Wanda but also she is someone else. I chase her. No matter how fast I run, I can never catch her. She calls my name but I can never stop the man from pulling the trigger."

"You experience this every day?" Peter asks.

"Yes. Wanda always seems to cry before that man pulls the trigger. I think it is a memory. Wanda knows something but I don't want to ask."

"Why is that?"

"Because one more bad news will force me to kill." Pietro runs out to cut the vegetables.

Peters walks inside the lab. Harry is fixing his board. Peter does not know what to say. He scratches his head.

"Har-"

"Look I get it now. When I fought the twins today, I realized how complicated this life of a superhero is. Skyknife can do this but Harry Osborn can't. So if you are here to apologize then don't."

"Thanks, Harry. I know I can always count on you."

"You can but-"

Peter notice the grim expression on Harry's face. "But what?"

Harry takes a deep breath and answers, "Nick Fury told me that before SHIELD can save the teenage heroes, Goblin already got to some potential candidates. According to him, some of the Lords can be traitors, and even they are unaware of this truth."

"What!?"

"Yes. It can be you, me and even the heroes we haven't met. So we can't trust each other with personal secrets."

"That os why you were reluctant to unveil your identity. Damn this is similar to the superhero cartoon I watched some years ago."

"It does not mean that we will stop doing our jobs." Computer displays a holo map between the two. "It seems like there are some malfunctioned pods. JARVIS found two of them."

"The pod in Baxter Building could be that of Human Torch. The second pod is in Xavier Institution, which means a mutant,"

"So when are we going?"

"Not now,"

"WHAT!?"

"Let's eat something, relax and then we will plan something afterward,"

"Spider-Man and a plan? That is new,"

"Even this situation is."

Spider-Man walks out. Wanda helps Eva to walk to the cafeteria. Quicksilver sets the table in mere 3 seconds.

"Bon appetit." Quicksilver loudly says.

"Who cooked the food? The smell is nice." Eva asks.

"I did."

"But you don't anything about cooking," Wanda says.

"Peter gave me his recipes."

"And where is he?"

"Here." Peter swings and land after two 360 degree spins. "I heard the word food."

* * *

Eva sure was hungry. She ate 4 servings on meat and potato salad. Peter brings some coffee for everyone. Harry and Pietro are playing video games.

"Shall we discuss our next mission?" Peter asks.

Wanda closes her book. She takes two cups of coffee and passes one to Eva.

"Yes. Just one more minute and I will kick Osborn's-"

The television set suddenly shuts off. Pietro's mouth drops open. "Unbelievable Wanda."

"I never knew that these characters can move like that," Harry says.

"Pietro, get your ass up here right-" Pietro is on the seat beside Eva in a second. "now? Please do me a favor and let me finish my sentence next time."

Harry sits next to Wanda. Peter rolls some marbles on the table. The stop in the middle and projects a 3d hologram of Baxter Building, "Our next mission is rescuing a fellow lord. The pod has malfunctioned. Harry will repair the pod while Wanda and I will guard the 35th floor while Pietro will connect with servers and find us some relevant information."

"What about me?" Eva asks.

"You are injured so you will not participate in a mission." Peter answers.

"You can't do that. I am alright."

"I can do that. Do you really think that you survive another round with Grim Reaper in this condition."

"I-" Eva stops right there. "Fine but I will stay on the ship acting as a technical support."

"No problem with that."

Peter makes an eye contact with Harry who shakes his head and Peter adjourns the meeting.

* * *

 **RUSSIA**

Quicksilver is running on the snow. He loves winter. The only time of the year when he can actually make a mess and no one complains about it. He greets his friends and purchases a hot fresh baked bread for his family.

"She will love this present I bought for her." Pietro smiles.

He rushes to his home. His smile is stolen in a second. The door is broken and the decorations are all ruined.

"What the-"

He sneaks into the house from the back door and watches in horror as the kitchen is painted with the blood of his folks. He drops the grocery on the floor. On the wall, a graffiti says, "A Goblin wearing a suit whispers in my ear. A monster who is mute gifts you the worst end of the year."

Pietro wakes up on his bed in Tri-Skellion. He is panting. His face is wet in tears, Wanda is looking at him. She cries. He is angry.

"Why?"

"Because then you would have acted irrationally."

"Irrationally!? Mom and Dad are dead and I don't even know. All this time I was hoping, and now there is nothing but despair in my head."

"Pietro-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouts and runs away. He leaves Wanda alone in tears.

"Sorry Pietro but I can't tell you. He killed our parents, but still I can't tell you his name."


	6. Twins (2)

**Tri Skellion**

Peter finds the white haired twin sleeping on the sofa in the meeting room. Harry later enters the room. Peter is searching for some documents in the laptop. Harry instead of disturbing Pietro, walks slowly [but and carefully behind the desk and joins his best friend.

"Too early for porn, mate," Harry whispers.

"Shut up and look. It is the underground base we are currently in. Legacy Project is basically about recruiting the teenage superhero and training them to replace the Avengers." Peter answers.

"Amadeus Cho is on the list as well? Damn." Harry says. The sleeping Poetry makes a noise and dozes off. "Thank God. I will pack for the mission."

"Your room is near to Maximoff's room. Anything happened last night?"

"They had a fight I guess. Nothing serious I assure you of that." Harry answers. He walks out carefully making sure that he does not wake him up.

On the beach, Wanda is staring at the sunrise when Harry sneaks upon her, "You sure love black for a scarlet witch. Dark circles prove that."

"Buzz off Osborn."

"Well relax and get some sleep. I just saw Pietro sleeping on the sofa in an office. Peter is keeping an eye on him."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Why don't you tell him? He deserves to know the name of his parent's murderer."

"Out of all the people, you should know how growing up with a supervillain is like. Somewhere inside us, an evil product of their influence is resting. I don't want Pietro to become a killer."

"It is his decision to make," Harry says. She does not give him a reply. "I hope this problem of your does not affect our mission."

He turns to walk and suddenly Wanda says. "What happened to you?" Harry stops. "You have changed. You are cold and less emotional."

"I have my father's blood after all." Harry walks away.

"I hate that smirk."

Eva wakes up with a pain. She is still in shock after her fight with Grim. Peter enters the medical bay, "Time for your daily check-up."

"I am alright. Seriously. Please let me join the mission." Eva says.

"First thing you want to say after you wake up." Peter jokes. "It is not the wounds Tiger. It is you."

" you saying?"

"The tiger I know can break Reaper's arm. You were weak. So until you tell me what happened back then, you are not going on any missions." Peter says. He continues with the procedure.

"You can't do that," Eva says. Peter ignores her. She growls. "Fine! I messed up! Okay? I messed up. Suddenly the talisman stops glowing and the tiger chi disappeared from my body. I was scared and even though the energy abandoned me, I acted foolishly and attacked."

Peter crosses his arms and stands stills. Eva waits for an answer. "Will you help me figure put why White Tiger Talisman is not granting me spiritual energy anymore?"

Eva thinks that she will cry if Peter does not answer. "Suit up." He says and leaves the medical bay.

He punches the bed. His hands hurt but it was nothing compared to the joy she felt. Meanwhile, Pietro finally wakes up from his sleep. His heavy eyes widen as his lying twin is sitting on a chair across him.

"Harry told me," Wanda says.

"Osborn." He growls. "I don't want to talk."

"Pietro, I am sorry."

"You are not sorry. Because if you were then you would have told me his name."

"So that you can kill him and regret it later?"

"I won't regret killing that murderer. He killed mom and dad. In fact, I will enjoy killing him."

"That is what I am afraid of. I don't want you to be HIM." Wanda cries. "You are the last of my kin. Please don't act impulsively."

Pietro runs out without a reply. Peter is checking the jet. Harry and Pietro join him.

"Can I pilot this beauty?" Harry asks.

"You know how to fly a jet?" Pietro asks.

"Rich kids have rich hobbies. Peter never told you but we once stole my father's helicopter and-"

The engines turn on, "You hear that noise." Peter asks.

"No." Pietro and Harry answer.

"Exactly, this jet is engineered by Reed Richards and Tony Stark. This babe runs on arc reactor technology."

"Which means?"

"It can fly with a speed of Mark-5 for months without refuel or recharge. It's small size, no engine noise and cloaking mechanism makes it a perfect stealth gear."

"Nerd." Harry jokes.

"It reminds me, I need a new costume. I lost my old one." Pietro says.

"Who wears a spandex or leather nowadays?" Harry asks. Peter gives a fake cough to that comment. "Oh right."

"I and Peter need spandex to reduce air resistance and come on I really need a cool costume to tell people that their favorite speedster is back with hope," Pietro says.

"I agree. Costumes should inspire. Come with me." Peter says. He takes both the guys to the armory.

"Pinch me." Pietro reacts. The room is filled with superhero themed costumes and weapons. Peter opens one of the cases and Pietro goes, "Woah!"

"I am not good with acronyms so let's call it your Boom suit. It is designed with the fiber similar to ones, Fantastic Four wears on the mission. It is bullet proof and has armored pads for knees and elbows. Don't worry they are light weight but still tough."

"I will try it." Pietro snatches the suit and returns. "How am I looking?" Pietro activated the gear and the color change to white, with green and blue details. His hair starts to glow and his eyes turn blue. "What is happening?"

"Bonus features. Awesome!" Harry cheers him up.

"I thought you will love the new look. Let's give you some pair of goggles and you are free to go."

"Goggles!? I don't want to look nerdy."

"It is for your protection," Peter says. "Now I will come back with my new suit." He webs out of the storage facility.

Eva dresses in her White Tiger's costume. The Tiger totem is not glowing. She modified her suit with vibranium for extra protection. Wanda knocks on the door.

"Eva, are you ready?"

"Just a minute," Eva shouts. She wears the mask and opens the door. "Let's get going."

"Aren't you going to say anything about my costume?"

"Yeah. When did you add a hoodie in your wardrobe? Anyways, it suits your name?"

"Thanks?"

"Everyone aboard the ship?" Peter loudly asks.

"You always wanted to say this, didn't you?" Pietro asks.

"Ask me." Harry answers. The girls finally climb aboard the ship and the doors shut off. "Look at that. No one told that we had a Little Red Riding Hood on our team?"

"Shut up, Osborn."

"There is slight change in plans. Tiger and Scarlet will guard Sky, who will be working on opening the bunker, Quicksilver will search the whole place for clues and useful information, while I will work on a side project."

"What side project?" Eva asks.

"I am hacking Baxter's computers for-"

"Are you still angry?" Scarlet says telepathically to Silver.

"Yes. Now get out of my head."

"Not until-"

"Get Out!" Pietro shouts. Everyone looks at him.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asks.

"Yes. I just thought about getting out of the ship. I will meet you there."

"You will run all the way to Baxter Building?"

"Yes." Doors open and Quicksilver runs off.

"Wanda? What happened?" Peter asks Wanda.

"Nothing to worry about. He just needs to clear his head. Mind control took a toll on him." She answers.

"So where is your suit?" Harry asks since Peter was bragging about his new suit earlier.

"I am wearing it."


End file.
